Hifumi Yamada aka Hamster boy
Hifumi Yamada Hifumi Yamada (山田 一二三 Yamada Hifumi ) is one of the characters featured in Dangan Ronpa: Academy of Hope and High School Students of Despair. He has the title Super High-School Level Doujin Author (超高校級の「同人作家」''Chō Kōkō Kyū no "Dōjin Sakka"). He was a famous doujin author who was able to sell ten thousand copies of his work at the culture festival in his school. He also claimed to favor 2D girls in comparison of 3D ones, though his attitude around them proved otherwise. He was killed by Celes, who, in turn, manipulated him into murdering Ishimaru in Chapter 3. AppearanceEdit Yamada is an overweight boy with black hair and a pointed ahoge. He also wears glasses. He is dressed in a white shirt with an orange tie which has a blue arrow at the tip pointing upwards. Yamada wears a grey, unbuttoned cardigan over his shirt and carries around an orange backpack. He wears black trousers and white trainers. PersonalityEdit Yamada comes across as creepy and perverted, possibly due to his tendency to make an innuendo over some things that other students said; a trait that creeps Kuwata out. He also has a habit of putting anime references in his speech. In his Free Time sequence, it is shown that he is very passionate about Buko, a female lead in his favorite anime series, Heretic Angel ☆ Mochi Mochi Princess. He has a particular dislike toward people who supposedly don’t understand the true meaning of doujin, even going as far to claim that they’re ruining everything. His dream is to ‘save’ other people by making a doujin that will inspire them to create their own. His favorite drink is Cola. HistoryEdit Pre-Despair IncidentEdit -coming soon- High School Life of Mutual KillingEdit During the first investigation, Yamada was revealed to be the janitor, with the key to the garbage room. He was asked by Naegi to open the shutters so the two could investigate and discover a bloody shirt piece (Leon's) and a shattered crystal ball that was used to turn on the incinerator through the shutters. Yamada later developed a crush on the artificial intelligence created by Fujisaki - Alter Ego. This one-sided relationship annoyed Ishimaru and as a result the two clashed frequently. This dispute was taken advantage of by Celes, who stole Alter Ego and convinced Yamada that it was Ishimaru who stole it. Celes enlisted Yamada as her accomplice (who thought that Celes was his), by telling him that Ishimaru took Alter Ego and was planning to kill Yamada. The two frame Hagakure by putting him in the Justice Robo suit, and make it look like the robot was responsible for both Yamada's and Ishimaru's "deaths" - when in fact Yamada was only pretending to be dead by putting transfusion blood on himself. After bringing himself and Ishimaru's body to the Art Storage Room, Celes finishes the plan and kills him. After the Class Trial, Celes states that Yamada never suspected that he would be the next victim to be murdered, and thought that Celes would kill someone else instead. Execution (from official Visual Fanbook)Edit '''Watch Out, Booko! Great Monster Invasion' - A gigantic Booko comes flying to a place where an enormousMonobear is rioting at. Both start fighting. Yamada, who is stuck between them is being hit from both sides. At the end, he dies when being hit by ‘certain kill’ beams from both simultaneously. This is only described in the official Visual Fanbook. Category:Characters